Everything
by imsavannah
Summary: Spencer and Toby in 5x02.


Spencer and Toby were lying in Spencer's bed. Neither of them had spoken in awhile, but they seemed completely satisfied lying next to one another. Toby had one arm around her and the other arm combing through her brown waves. Her back was nestled into his chest, and she was playing with his hand that was lying over her stomach. Maybe neither of them wanted to speak because they knew that sometimes words can ruin perfect moments.

After what felt like an hour, which was really only about fifteen minutes, Toby inhaled deeply, followed by an equally deep exhale. Spencer closed her eyes at hearing her boyfriend's sigh. She knew that the talk they very much needed to have was approaching _now._

"Why did you go to London, Toby?" Spencer questioned, looking straight ahead at her bedroom wall. "Truthfully."

Toby's hand stopped moving in her hair and his whole body froze for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting her to spring that question on him so soon. "For you," he replied, resuming to comb his hand through her hair.

Spencer took a moment to process this, not particularly happy with his response. She turned in his arms, looking him in his welcoming blue eyes. "Toby," she sighed, giving him a look that told him to continue because his first answer wasn't good enough.

"Your mom said she had everything he taken care of, and that I basically wouldn't be of much use to you since I couldn't see or talk to you. So I made use of myself somewhere else. I went to talk to Melissa," He replied, moving his hand up to move some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ears.

"All the way to London, Toby?" Spencer countered, not completely buying Toby's explanation. Spencer looked down at her bed comforter, escorting her eyes away from Toby's and instead focusing on a loose thread. "So Melissa and Wren apparently moving in with each other didn't have anything to do with it?"

Toby sighed lightly. He should have known she would suspect this, knowing Spencer is the smartest person he's ever met. "Maybe it had something to do with it," he replied. "I don't trust Wren…I don't trust him at all."

"Because I've kissed him before or because you have distinct evidence not to?" She asked, looking back up at her boyfriend smiling slightly. She secretly loved when he got all alpha-male and jealous.

"Both," he answered, then thought for a second. "Well, maybe not distinct _evidence_, but a distinct _feeling_…definitely."

Spencer raised an eyebrow him. "Spencer, you can't tell me you don't think it's strange that he's moved in with your sister after their past."

Spencer nodded at his words. "No, you're right it is strange. I'm sure _something's_ up. I'm just not sure if that something has to do with me or anything relevant."

"And let's not forget his weird inclination toward teenage girls," Toby added rolling his eyes.

Spencer shook her head at her boyfriend. "Well did you find anything," she asked, now interested in what occurred during his time in London.

"No," Toby murmured, slightly ashamed of his poor sleuthing. "I only saw Melissa…but I'm not giving up on it."

"Good to know," Spencer replied, snuggling back into Toby, lying facing him this time. "You know, it was actually really cruel of my mom to tell you that you basically weren't allowed to see or speak to me," she commented, letting out some of the anger that has been boiling up in her the past few weeks. "And it was unfair to me. You're the only who's always there for me. With my parents…it's a tossup every night if they'll even be home."

Spencer felt the start of tears sting her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "Hey," Toby replied, looking down at his girlfriend and grabbing her hand and holding onto it tightly. "In a year, you'll be eighteen, and in college," He paused, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "And we'll make our own decisions. I'll be there with you for anything and everything and we will face it together…if you want to, that is," he added quickly, not wanting to freak her out.

"Of course I do, Toby," she countered, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "I wish we could do that right now." She proceeded to lean into him and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her face on his shoulder. He returned the embrace, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I took the pills…" Spencer confessed, still lying against his shoulder. "And I'm sorry I didn't call you when I felt the need to take them like you asked. I thought about it, I did…but the withdrawal that I was feeling-"

"Don't worry about it," Toby interrupted her before she could apologize any further. "You needed serious help...a phone conversation with me wouldn't have changed the way your body craved for those pills." He pulled back from Spencer's embrace to look at her. "You told me that you were taking them to find out more about Ezra being A and Alison."

"…I was," she nodded slowly, confused as to why Toby was questioning this.

"You're so determined, and I love that about you," he pondered, gazing at the girl before hm. "But you can't forget how important you are, Spence. How important your health and well-being is…you…you mean everything to me."

Spencer stared blankly back at him, feeling overwhelmed with his words and how worried he seemed to be about her. Shouldn't her mother or father have told her these things when she returned home? Shouldn't they have told her how happy they were that she was healthy?

She put her slightly shaking hand behind his neck to pull their faces closer together, not caring when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She leaned in to kiss him, connecting their lips urgently. The kiss was more passionate than either of them can remember any of their kisses being. Toby was trying to relay the message that she was his everything and that he was _so relieved _that she was okay. Spencer on the other hand was relaying to Toby that she appreciated him caring about her so much…because no one ever really had this much. She also was relaying the fact that he too, was her everything.

Once they pulled apart, Spencer settled back down on top of him. "I love you," she said, surprising herself with how tired and worn out her voice sounded.

"I love you too, Spencer," Toby replied, fitting his arm around Spencer's waist where it fit perfectly.

**Hey guys so I'm really excited for 5x02 since Keegan put up that video in Spencer's bedroom. So this is based off that. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think please!**

**(I didn't mention Alison because I don't really know how the show is going to handle it. If everyone is going to know that she's back or if she's going to be hiding again.)**


End file.
